Beyond Evolution
by Hecox the Nobody
Summary: A mysterious boy from a troubled time appears on Earth 616. What is his purpose here. Horrible summary.
1. Prologue

A man kneeled before some sort of monster. The boy had brown hair with streaks of white layered in. They were both in what appeared to be the remains of a room.

"Well, it looks like you let your father down." The monster said. "You through your life away when you betrayed him."

"I never betrayed my father. I betrayed Sinister." The boy replied. He looked up and a golden glow appeared in his left eye.

"It doesn't matter. You're dead any way." In saying this, he raised his left arm, which seemed to be a cannon. The boy looked down, and a single memory flashed through his mind.

_He was sitting on a piece of rubble in what seemed to be a run down basement. Across from him sat a man with many metallic limbs. _

_"Are you ready for your story."_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, because today's story is of how Apocalypse got power. I heard this story from Magneto himself when he and the X-Men stopped by." The man took a short breath before continuing. "Many years ago, a boy named Legion appeared. He began looking for Magneto, and when he found him, he attempted o kill him, but before Legion could land the fatal strike, Charles Xavier, the greatest mind to ever live, got in the way, and was killed. I wish that you could have met Charles. He could have probably helped you with your powers. After Charles died, the energy released woke Apocalypse, and he took over an unsuspecting world."_

_"Forge, you can't tell stories."_

_"I know, but I wanted to give you something after this story." Forge reached into his pocket and took out something small wrapped in a brown cloth. _

_"What is it?" The boy asked._

_"It is the M'Kraan Crystal, the Key to restoring the world."_

Back in the present, the boy felt something in the palm of his hand. In a moment, he realized it was the fragment of the M'Kraan He had been given. As the monster fired his weapon, the boy seemed to disintegrate. He appeared behind the monster, and thrust his hand forward, striking the monster in the back. A blinding flash covered verything in sight, and as it cleared, neither the boy or the monster could be seen.


	2. Chapter 1

Charles Xavier and the X-children were in their living room. Scott and Jean were sitting next to each other, and Kurt and Kitty were copying them. They were also making a conversation that made fun of Scott and Jean's relationship. Wolverine was in the leaning against the corner wall, talking to Rogue, who was sitting down in a chair next to him. Storm was sitting next to Charles. None of the New Mutants were present.

"Alright everyone, listen up." The Professor said to the children, Logan, and Ororo. "President Bastion has proposed a new bill. If this bill goes into effect, then all use of mutant powers will be outlawed."

"Vhattt! But Professor, zat ees unfair. Ve should be able to use our powers." Kurt objected.

"It gets worse. If the bill goes into effect, then Sentinels will be in charge of maintaining the…" Suddenly, an Earth shattering scream rang through his mind. The sheer pain of it made him fall out of his chair. The same seemed to happen to Jean, as she too fell. The other X-Men rushed to check on them. The Scream dissipated as the others got to them.

"What happened?" a worried Scott asked Jean and the Professor, but neither of them paid any attention. An image was forming in both of their minds. Two eyes were closed. The left one opened, and a bright yellow glow appeared. Both of the psychics blacked out.

The boy from before crawled out of a crater. He looked around and saw hills covered with a sort of white powder. He bent down and took a handful of the powder in his hand. It was cold to the touch, and it turned to water in seconds.

Where am I?" He asked himself. The last thing he could remember was falling through the air. He had created a psychic shield before impact, and then he blacked out. His head was throbbing, but that seemed to be the only damage. Suddenly, something honked behind him. He turned around only to find the grill of a truck inches from him. It him at a great speed, throwing him to the ground. The last thing he saw was the driver getting out of the car and running towards him. He woke up (again) in some sort of a cottage. The driver came in, and seeing the boy awake, came over to him.

"You're awake. That is wonderful. Are you alright?" The boy didn't answer, but instead just stared at him. Finally, he said "What side are you on?"

"What?"

"What side are you on?"

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying."

"Which side are you on? Are you with Apocalypse or Magneto?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." The boy's countenance rose at this.

"You mean, Apocalypse doesn't rule the world?"

"My friend, you are obviously not from here. You are quite confused and I'm not sure that I can help. No one rules the world." The boy's composure slackened at this, and a smile graced his lips.

"They did it. They stopped Legion." He the turned his attention to the man, and asked, "May I ask your name? I want to remember the one who told me of the liberation."

"I'm Sven. What is your name?"

"I'm Nathan Grey."


End file.
